What We Used to Have
by yingfa88
Summary: They used to be the best of friends, but something went wrong. They parted ways and rebuilt their lives; never expecting to see each other again. But when a reunion brings them together; will they refuse what was meant to be?
1. Unfinished Business

A slim figure took tentative step forward into an aged building. The beautiful woman looked out of place there, clad in a Burberry coat and prada shoes. She merely stared at the front entrance for awhile; recognizing the age-old cabinet filled with various sports and academic memorabilia. Her musings were interrupted by an awkward middle-year student, dressed dutifully in an impeccable white and navy uniform. She accepted the program given, and followed the girl down the familiar hallway. Many of the student volunteers milling around stopped and stared, and many broke into whispers about her beauty. She shyly looked down, feeling out of place in the place that was her territory for almost ten years. She hastened her walk down the hall, relying on memory to take her to the cafeteria. Her school wasn't big, but her feet were hesitant. She halted at the gym doors, wistfully remembering:

_A grade seven class is lounging on the gym floor in squads, a little childish, but it is what it is. They are somewhat paying attention to the gym teacher who is talking about badminton. _

"_For the next few weeks, we are going to be practicing badminton. I suggest you also figure out whether you want to be in pairs or alone, and come to me right away."_

_There are whispers about what to choose. A boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes looks confidently at the girl next to him. He whispers to her, loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough for the class to speculate. _

"_You'll be my partner, Sakura." The boy said boldly, not caring for the exasperated look the girl was giving him. _

"_And what gives you the idea I will? Why can't I be alone, or better yet, have someone normal as a partner, like Tomoyo?" She hissed back, yet not entirely displeased. In truth she would have been hurt if he had asked anyone else, especially since there were rumours that he liked Meilin. Knowingly, Syaoran just turned around, smirking. _

_Of course, it was final that they would be partners. They were best friends after all. _

She snapped out of her daydream and continued to walk. She slowed down to gaze at the old class photos, but hurried by after reprimanding herself. She was here to reconnect with her old classmates, not to regret decisions. She was not going to be the fool this time, but instead show everybody how strong she had become. She took a deep breath before entering the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cafeteria was milling about with the classes of 2008 and 2009, women milling around catching up with old friends and the men simply talking and sizing up on how much better they were than the other. It was not a big reunion, even with everybody there; they were only 14 in total. It had been a small school then, only made bigger with intense advertising and talented students. Of course, it had been a great idea to invite the class of 2009, but that only added a precious 11.

Syaoran was swirling champagne while talking with his old mates Eriol and Takashi. He was aware that a certain person wasn't there, and his quietness betrayed that to his buddies. They exchanged glances with each other as Syaoran was becoming moodier and moodier, even losing his preserved self-control to Meilin, his old flame. Many of the girls were aggressively flirting with him, surprised that such a shunned "outsider" became so handsome over the years. But Syaoran ignored them all, waiting for an old friend that he had dropped so stupidly and blindly. Now, she was an internationally known model for timeless brands, and yet she found the time to continue on towards her old dream of becoming a lawyer. She was all over magazines and billboards; constantly reminding Syaoran of his foolishness of turning her away. He tuned into a couple of the girls conversations nearby.

"Where's Saks? Do you think she'll even come? She's a model now, she's probably really busy." Rika said to Meilin, Tomoyo, and Naoko. All but Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"No she's coming. She has unfinished business here, she will come for sure." The perceptive girl said wisely. Syaoran's ears perked at this. Unfinished business? He was about to mull this over another glass of wine when a tapping of heels interrupted his thoughts.

The room was quiet. Everyone turned to look at the breathtaking sight that was Sakura Kinomoto. She had grown more mature and wiser, everybody could tell. No longer was there the hot-tempered, rash, and fun-loving girl. Gone was the solid, in-between puberty, acne-ridden girl. Here was beauty and brain, clothed in Burburry and Armani. She had a look of guardedness around her, as if she was afraid to let anybody get too close to her again. Even as she walked towards her old friends her steps were hesitant and her smile polite. Once shaken out of their reverie, her friends surrounded her, asking questions about her life. Sakura answered all quietly and wearily, as if her fiery flames had gone out. Most of the boys, even the ones with fiancés and girlfriends, gawked at the sight of her. However, her former guy friends were distracted with something else. She was thinner, more fragile, and didn't appear as if she had the strength to do any physical activity. Where was the girl that used to rough it with the guys? However, all senses were on Syaoran, waiting for his next move. It was good to note that he was silently watching his old best friend, a predator waiting for its prey.

* * *

Sakura was surrounded by her age-old friends, ones that had stuck with her all through grade school and some that had also gone to Tomoeda High. Problem was, she didn't feel like one of them anymore. By the sounds of it, all of them had kept in touch, and Sakura felt she was an outsider, a celebrity, someone that really wasn't in touch with the real world anymore. For almost 6 years now, ever since she was 18, she had been modeling for the most prestigious brands and surrounded by the fakest of people. All that time, she had missed her old friends, people who wouldn't be afraid to tell her that she was looking really tired, sick, or even too thin. But it was a plastic world out there, one that was ruled by fake smiles and petty gossip. Yet here were the most sincere people in the world that Sakura was yearning for, but she couldn't fit herself in. She sighed, paying attention to her classmates once more.

"So, Tomoyo, I heard you were engaged to Eriol. I didn't know you guys were so serious about each other!" Meilin said giggling. Curious and shocked eyes looked at Tomoyo, and her somewhat hidden diamond ring.

"What!"

"Impossible!"

"How long has it been? Since Grade 8? You guys stayed together even if he went to a different high school? That's crazy!" Naoko said, giving a longing gaze at Tomoyo's ring. "I've only been serious with Ryo for 2 years. We are not even close to getting married."

Tomoyo blushed heavily, sneaking a look at her fiancé. However, her smile dropped when she saw his worried expression, and followed his gaze. Now she saw the object of his concern; Syaoran. Her former classmate and friend had a brooding air about him; which normally meant he was upset and trying to do something about it. She glanced over Sakura, looking mildly uncomfortable at the fast jabbering and questions directed at her. Tomoyo guessed their current topic was the reason of Syaoran's mood.

"So, 'Kura, do you have anyone special in your life?" Chiharu hinted slyly.

"Yeah, you must have snagged a hot model somewhere in your contracts." Meilin prodded.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond. However, Meilin never got her answer. A certain brown-haired man quickly steered Sakura's delicate body out the cafeteria. Everybody recovered to only a swinging door. Naoko was the first to break the silence.

"What's with those two? Didn't they have a fall-out or something?" Everybody nodded in agreement. However, Tomoyo's amethyst eyes sparkled with mischief.

"This is their unfinished business."

* * *

Well? What do you think? I'm still an aspiring writer, so I'm open to any suggestions!

PS: I wish I owned CCS...


	2. Cowardly Acts

Sorry about this reposting. I pressed a wrong botton so the chapter got deleted. If you've already read this chapter, move on. Gomennasai!

* * *

Sakura shivered under the sudden cold. It was already spitting, and the grey clouds looming overhead signalled a heavy storm. She turned around to face the person she had tried to run away from; her best friend, Li Syaoran. He was still how she remembered, yet different at the same time. He had the same messy brown hair, appealing brown eyes and muscular body from his martial arts. Except now, he had a slight shadow of beard, small wrinkles near his eyes, and more chiselled cheekbones. Ten years had done him well, and Sakura would have appreciated it more if not for the almost crazy look in his eyes as he stared at her. She stared back in apprehension, wondering what he was up to.

"So, are you with anyone now? Tell me!" Syaoran started, his gruff voice sounding strange and different from when Sakura last talked to him.

Sakura cast her eyes on the ground. What right did he have to ask about her personal life after everything that he did? She folded her arms against the now heavily falling rain; she had given her coat to a student to be hung up. She considered answering him; she had nothing to tell him anyway.

"I have no one in my life at the moment." Sakura answered haughtily, even though her voice shook slightly.

"You're lying! Tell me the truth!" In a couple of strides he was in front of her, shaking her slender shoulders. Sakura's emerald eyes lifted up in fury; how dare he shake her like they were still close.

"I have nothing to say to you anymore. That is all that I will say; there is no one in my life, but you will never be part of it again." Sakura coldly answered him. She turned her back on him and started to walk back to the school, her soaked tresses flying in the wind.

"Stop."

Sakura stopped slowly at Syaoran's desperate voice.

"Won't you ever give me a second chance?"

There was a deep pause, and only the sounds of Syaoran's ragged breathing and the pattering of the rain could be heard. Sakura's eyes stared unseeingly ahead as her black Armani dress flapped around her and ruined hair blew in the wind. Then a single word fell out of Sakura's lips,

"Never."

* * *

Everyone stared out the large windows, straining to find the two former friends. Tomoyo and Eriol glanced at each other worriedly.

"Where do you think they went? I hope they didn't go far, they're probably soaked by now." Tomoyo anxiously said. Eriol squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm sure they're ok. We'll just have to wait and see."

Their prayers were answered when a familiar pair of heels were heard tapping down the hallway. Soon enough, a soaking Sakura appeared, looking beaten and at the verge of tears. Tomoyo rushed to her, putting an arm around to support the drained girl. Knowing instantly the reason how Sakura ended up like this, she announced to their stunned alumnis their departure. She quickly gathered their belongings and gently led Sakura to her limousine. All the while, Sakura's heart was bleeding on the inside, caused by reopened wounds that were not meant to be opened again.

* * *

When Tomoyo and Sakura left, Eriol found Syaoran outside in the pouring rain. His long-time friend was drenched from head to toe, and in Eriol's eyes, never looked more defeated.

"Syaoran?" Eriol asked tentatively.

"She rejected me." Syaoran said despairingly, "She rejected me! How could she do that! She was always telling me how to forgive and forget, yet now she isn't willing to forget the past. Why!?"

Eriol stood stoically in the rain, unsure on how to handle his mess of a friend. He was definitely not going to be the one to break reality to him, at this point, Syaoran was beyond reason. He had forgotten that he had caused great pain in Sakura's life, scarring the poor girl forever. Eriol was also not going to tell him that he was not going to help Syaoran get Sakura, because he knew he will be dead if Tomoyo ever got a whiff of it. He turned around, looking at the familiar courtyard that was a part of everything; romance, fights, and everlasting friendships.

_Two teen guys are standing face to face in an empty courtyard; one mad as hell and the other looking beaten. _

"_You know you are a coward, don't you? How could you go out with another girl again, and everybody knows you love Tomoyo except for yourself. Don't you care about her feelings?" Syaoran shouted at his best friend._

"_She's never going to go out with me anyway. I don't care. And you were never close to Tomoyo, what do you care anyway?" Eriol uttered miserably. Syaoran cursed in disbelief over Eriol's blindness and stupidness._

"_For one thing, Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend, and it also hurts Sakura if Tomoyo is crying her heart out. I don't care much for girls, but this is going too far. You need to grow up. You are the biggest coward I have ever known."_

Eriol plunged his hands into his pockets and sighed. He turned sideways to look at Syaoran.

"You need to grow up. You are the biggest coward I have ever known."

* * *

I know this is fast, but this is probably a one time thing. I usually have a huge writer's block after the second chapter, but please be patient! I'm also on exam break for a week (its great!) so I should be working on a bunch of my stories. Yes, I know this chapter is short, but I just don't have the attention span to sit for hours writing a 10 page chapter! Any hints on how I could do this?

PS: Too bad I don't own CCS...


	3. Unlocking Pain

The reunion at school ended on a sombre note after Sakura and Tomoyo left. Syaoran had marched in, pointedly ignoring Eriol, who also had silently trudged after him. He left quickly without saying goodbye, leaving the crowd to Eriol, who went to him quickly for answers. Meilin, most of all needed information, for the days of crushing on Syaoran were long gone, and wanted to see the long overdue couple together. But Eriol had nothing but bad news, and could barely explain to his former classmates that Sakura had refused to forgive Syaoran. Though the group was shocked, they had long expected Sakura's breaking point. Still, as they each left to their respective places, they all could not hide the sorrow that a long awaited golden couple was now a passing dream.

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura both sat silently on impossibly soft armchairs, cold hands clutched around warm cups of hot chocolate and wet clothes replaced by plush robes. Maids filled the otherwise awkward and empty silence, bustling to draw baths and prepare the long-unused guest room of Sakura's. Throughout it all, Tomoyo watched her favourite cousin and best friend with concerned amethyst eyes, knowing Sakura was shaking from something that she thought she would never have to experience again. She was glad that Sakura was here, for she had missed her cousin far more than she had let on. Six years was a long time, and Tomoyo knew that both of them had drifted apart. After graduation, Sakura had been taken by the fashion industry, travelling all over the world to model for brands such Armani, Hermes, and Prada. Tomoyo too, had also taken over her mother's toy company, and was also on the verge of introducing her new line of clothing, Sakura Blossoms. Believe it or not, the separation had taken its toll.

It was with this thought in mind that Tomoyo shifted through her mind for a decent bit of conversation before she hurt her fragile cousin even more. However she did not have to think long. It was then that Sakura started to speak. At first, Tomoyo almost didn't hear her start, for Sakura's voice was frail as the wind. Soon, however, her story tumbled out as fast and furious as her tears, and Tomoyo could not help but feel a certain sorrow that Sakura had to endure this inside for 6 years.

"I thought I had gotten over him, Tomoyo. I went to a different high school, travelled everywhere when I graduated, met hot guys, but never was able to forget. I left everything; my parents, you, all our friends, just so I can forget the past. Imagine. All this for a guy that never gave me a second thought, who took me for granted that I was always by his side. Who dropped me once I said I loved him. Do you know that's why we had a fall-out?"

Tomoyo tentatively shook her head. It was true. She just remembered two weeks before grade eight ended, Syaoran had given Sakura the ultimate cold shoulder the whole day. This had left Sakura confused, and after school had confronted him about it. Something major must had happened that rainy afternoon, because Sakura had shown up at Tomoyo's door reduced to tears and hiccups. She had never talked about it after that, and had continued her life as if nothing had happened, purposely ignoring Syaoran but cheerful to everyone else. Tomoyo had never even realized that Sakura had confessed.

Sakura took a deep breath before continuing.

"The day before, remember the date with Eriol that you were so excited about? I was with Syaoran watching the track team. It just seemed right, so I told him."

_Sakura and Syaoran was sitting on top of the stadium, watching the sprinters race on the track. Sakura's emerald eyes turned to look at Syaoran. _

"_Syaoran, I have something to tell you." _

"_Hmm?" was the absent-minded answer._

"_I love you." _

"_I know."_

"There was no reaction, Tomoyo." Sakura half-sobbed at the memory. "The next morning, I saw him kissing Meilin by the lockers. That's when I realized that he was never going to be interested in me. To make matters worse, he didn't speak to me again. That rainy afternoon, that was a joke." She said bitterly. "He said that he would never go out for a girl like me, that I was ugly, fat, and no use for a guy like him. He told me to never show my face again. Years of childhood friendship gone to waste. Thata's why then, I decided I would forget, to become a stronger person without Syaoran. Now look what I am now, I've become a woman that doesn't even know what she wants but has all she needs, and falls in love with an elementary school crush over any other male. If this isn't weak, what is?"

And at that, she fell at Tomoyo's feet, crying for forgiveness, saying it was all her fault that they grew apart and also for not being any stronger. Tomoyo stroked Sakura's silky hair softly, murmuring that it was not her fault and saying sorry for not being there for her. Watching Sakura's pitiful sobs, Tomoyo silently made a pact that she would help make matters right, even if she had to go to the end of the world to do it.

Once Sakura calmed down, Tomoyo coaxed her to have a bit of dinner and sleep over for the night "for old time's sake". While Sakura went to phone her dad, Tomoyo mulled over an old idea in her mind, and believed that now would be a perfect time to introduce it. Looking at a considerably happier Sakura who was now nibbling on dessert treats, Tomoyo gathered her courage and hoped for the best.

"Sakura, I was wondering." Tomoyo started, taking a cue from Sakura's questioning eyes. "Are your modeling contracts finished? What are your plans?"

Sakura, innocent as ever, nodded slowly. "I'm finished my three-year contract with Armani in June, and Banana Republic and Club Monaco is proposing something for the next few years. I think they wanted me in New York by September." She paused, looking down sadly. "I was hoping to lie low for a while, maybe stay here in Tomoeda. Syaoran's company, The Li Corps, is gaining ground as corporate sponsors for various companies. I don't want to run into him again."

Tomoyo grinned. "Then, would you like to do me the honour of modeling for my brand, Sakura Blossoms? It's debuting this September, leaving us three months for the photo shoots. Its short notice, but I wanted to contact you anyway before this. Who better for my spokes model but you? I'm based in Tokyo, but you'll have most weekends off. So how about it?"

Sakura first looked at her in disbelief, and then slowly grinned. She flung herself at Tomoyo, hugging her tightly. The two cousins and best friends broke apart, smiling at the newly restored friendship. Together, they could once again conquer the world by storm, except this time, one piece of spectacular fashion at a time.

* * *

Hi guys! Yes, I know I took forever, and I know this is a really short chapter, but I really tried to be fast about it! Seriously! I just had a huge writer's block, and a lot of things have happened. I'm a freshie this year, and coming from a tiny private school to a huge public school, its a change. And my two friends who also transferred with me has their own group now, leaving me out. Sigh Its so clique! So forgive me, and I will try to write more. Ideas and comments welcome!

PS: Nope, I do not own CCS, or any of the brands mentioned in this story. Thank you.


	4. Through a Camera Lens

Supermodel, Sakura Kinomoto, has unexpectedly announced that she is signing her contract with _**Sakura Blossoms,** a highly anticipated clothing line that is designed by none other than budding clothes designer, Tomoyo Dadouji. Kinomoto will finish her contract with Armani in June, and then will then fly back to Tokyo for photo shoots. She is also expected to be spokes-model for **Sakura Blossoms**, but both her rep and Dadouji's rep was unavailable for further comments._

Syaoran glared at the T.V screen that started to flash photos Sakura shot for her previous models; everything about her reminding him of his stupidity. He stared broodingly at these photos. All these photos had Sakura staring just off to the side, never actually looking at the camera. Her lithe body was positioned in a way that made her innocent and vulnerable, something that Syaoran always saw after that faithful day. Never was there that ridiculously cheerful and strong Sakura that he grew up with. He didn't like these photos. It never showed Sakura's true self, never giving enough except an alluring and mystical aura. That was probably why she was so popular, but Syaoran that it was so _wrong. _A timid knock interrupted his thoughts. Scowling at the door, he said a gruff, "Come in." Thinking it was one of his stupid secretaries, he turned his attention back to the T.V. screen.

"I see you've also heard the news, Syaoran." A soft, familiar voice interrupted.

Astonished, Syaoran turned around to see the much-anticipated designer and Sakura's best friend staring coolly at him. Tomoyo, as always, was dressed the part, from her ivory satin ruffled dress and matching ballerina shoes. Her hair was loosely curled, her makeup done to perfection. She would have looked like a Victorian doll, if not for her cold amethyst eyes.

Syaoran, recovering from his shock, also reverted to his blank business face. He could tell she was here on business, but he doubted it was to ask _Li Corporations_ to be a sponsor of _Sakura Blossoms_. He knew Dadouji Corporations could more than handle that part, and Tomoyo's stone-cold gaze told him otherwise.

"Well, what do I have to garner a business visit from you, Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked calmly. It was true; before the reunion, Syaoran had not had to deal with Tomoyo, it was always her mother or a liaison. Sure, he had seen her from time to time when she accompanied Eriol, but she had always been calm and cheerful, exchanging pleasantries without ever bringing Sakura in. Of course, then Sakura had been on her own, avoiding contact with Tomoyo and everybody else. However, as Syaoran appraised this new Tomoyo, he could tell from this time on, it will be different. Tomoyo was now regarding him as an enemy; someone she was to be ruthless against until either person got their way. He could always tell when he saw people with similar looks; it was always the same in the business world.

"Syaoran, I come here to ask you to help me clear a story up; more or less, to hear your side of the story." Tomoyo smirked as Syaoran paled considerably. "I take it you know what I'm talking about."

Syaoran cursed inwardly. He could give her anything she wanted: money, sponsorship, connections to the fashion world. But it had to be **this. **

"Tomoyo, please, I thought you were here on business. I don't see why I should divulge anything that happened in our school days." Syaoran replied suavely.

Tomoyo all but gave him a dirty look. "That is true, Syaoran, I am here on business…business that involves my current spokes-model." Giving a significant look at Syaoran, she continued. "I ask you again, what is your side of the story?"

"I also tell you this again; what happened years ago are between Sakura and I, and I do believe that it does not matter anymore." Syaoran answered again, looking straight ahead of him, avoiding Tomoyo's penetrating gaze.

Seemingly unruffled, Tomoyo nodded slowly. Her face softened yet her voice was still sharp.

"Then I do believe that you do not mind if I ask for you to stay away from Sakura. I need her to keep her head as my spokes-model, and I do not want what happened a few weeks ago to happen again. Whatever you said to her during the reunion left her a mess. If you cannot stay away from her, I will place a restraining order on you." Tomoyo said swiftly.

Syaoran hid his true feelings well. His handsome face was blank as he replied:

"There will be no need for a restraining order, Tomoyo. I have no intention of going near Sakura. I have no business with her after all."

Tomoyo nodded, satisfied. She turned to leave, her clicking heels filling the tense silence. However, Tomoyo stopped at the door, sighing. Hearing this, Syaoran knew her words were different from her thoughts. However, he didn't expect her to voice them out loud.

"Syaoran, I know what happened years ago is not my business, and I know you had your own reasons for refusing her. But I ask you now, are you really going to leave everything like this? As Sakura's _former_ best friend," Syaoran winced at the word, "you must have noticed how much she has changed. For example, her pictures are beautiful, but have you not noticed that it doesn't feel right? It doesn't feel like, Sakura?

Syaoran, you have been in the business world longer than I. I know you have changed, become more cold and merciless. But I think also think that everyone has a breaking point. From what Sakura has told me and what I saw at the reunion, you are at the end. If you cannot even find the courage to make things right…I think we both know who will be hurt the most." And with that, Tomoyo departed, leaving a much brooding Syaoran in her wake.

* * *

"And that's that! Good job, honey, you are officially done for the opening shoot! You were born to be a model!" The head photographer congratulated Sakura, as he helped her come down from the Sakura tree she was currently sitting on. Sakura smiled in thanks and staggered to a nearby stool. All she could see was the glaring lights.

It was not long before the designer herself came to bring Sakura a bottle of water. Sakura's best friend beamed at her as she took a few gulps.

"The photographer is right, Sakura! I you really are a natural in front of the cameras! I am a hundred percent sure that both you and my new clothing line will be shot beyond fame!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. Seeing Sakura's grateful face, she almost lost her nerve to ask her pending question. However, she continued relentlessly on.

"However, I have a question to ask." Tomoyo took Sakura's curious face as a go-ahead. "Why…why do you never look directly at the camera?"

Tense silence filled the atmosphere. Tomoyo continued on uneasily.

"I…I mean, it's not like there's anything wrong or something. I'm…just….curious! I sort of noticed that it's not…just this shoot…but all photos you've taken…."

Sakura's soft laughter filled the air. It was a pretty sound, a tinkling of bells, and most of the surrounding people sighed happily on hearing it.

However, Tomoyo was confused. What did she ask that was so funny? She was ready for tears, anger, disappointment; but laughter? She was purely baffled.

Sakura's soft angelic voice answered her questions.

"It was a tradition of my mother's. Do you remember those photos of my Mum that my Dad constantly changed?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded, still confused.

"If you compare photos from before she met my Dad and after, you can see the difference. Before she met Dad, she was always looking somewhere other than the camera lens, usually above or behind the lens, but never directly at it. However, once she met Dad, Mum suddenly started to stare directly at the camera, always showing the love that she held for Dad, then later Touya and I.

So therefore, I vowed to never look directly at the camera until I with my true love, so I can also show all the love that I hold for such a person. If I do it now, however, all you can see is my broken heart, and I don't want such a picture to be taken." Sakura finished, her eyes staring off into the distance, no doubt remembering:

_A 10-year old girl tried to catch a football with her small inexperienced hands, yet she fumbles it yet again. She huffed as she ran to pick it up, shouting at it at the same time. A low chuckling can be heard in the background. The girl stops for a moment, and childishly sticks her tongue out at the boy.  
"I will catch it one of these days, Syaoran, you'll see!"_

_That statement has Syaoran in stitches, laughing at the irony of everything. Sakura pouts back at him before going back to retrieve the ball._

"_One of these days, 'Kura? How many days has it been?" Syaoran laughed a bit more before regaining his breath. Suddenly, a certain football hits him in the face. He rubbed his nose as he lifted his eyes to a triumphant Sakura. _

"I will catch it, Syaoran. One day, I will catch your heart." Sakura whispered softly.

Tomoyo stared at Sakura sadly. She hoped, for Sakura's sake, that destiny would set everything right again. She left Sakura at her daydream, feeling herself revert back to her old matchmaking days. She hoped it wasn't too late, for she was just about to set Syaoran and Sakura's broken relationship on the fast track.

**_Don't worry, Sakura. One day, you, also, will be able to look through a camera lens._**

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Yes! Finally an update! I know, its been so long, I hope you guys are still interested in my story! I could not think of a story line for my stories for the longest time, then suddenly, I had an epiphany for this one! It was really exciting, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Review as you think needed, and some ideas would be great! Thank you for your patience!**


End file.
